


Wanna Bone?

by LadyAllo



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Depression mention, F/M, First Time, His name is Stretch in this don’t @ me, Hurt/Comfort, I’m gonna give myself a heart attack while writing this i swear to god, Magic parts, New house, Oral Sex, Other, Panic Attack Mention, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Virgin self insert, anxiety mention, biting kink, ectoparts, ectopenis, mental illness mention, porn with too much plot honestly, scar mention, shameless self insert, tobacco mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllo/pseuds/LadyAllo
Summary: I’m just a simp for Underswap Papyrus, okay? Send me to simp jail. I’m ready.Reader has female parts but has no gender mentioned and all pronouns/mention of them is gender neutral or choose your own (for example, girl/boy/pet)
Relationships: Self insert / Underswap Papyrus, Swap Papyrus / Reader, US!Papyrus / Reader, Underswap Papyrus / Reader, Underswap Papyrus / Self
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. The Beginning

You first met him on Tinder. The first thing you noticed on his profile was that he “loved puns and honey”. Then you looked at his picture. He was a skeleton? But besides that, he was damn hot.

You matched, and you sent a message to break the ice.  
Y/N: You like puns? I like them too. A skele-ton ;)  
Stretch: Hey! I can’t believe you told a pun before I did!  
Y/N: Would you say... you have a bone to pick with me?  
Stretch: I have a feeling we’re gonna get along great :)

You spent a while talking to each other, before he asked you on a date.  
Y/N: On one condition.  
Stretch: ?  
Y/N: Bring your worst puns and jokes.  
Stretch: Can do! ;)

You met at a coffee shop, and hit it off. He really did bring his worst puns, you were groaning and laughing throughout the entire date. After a while, his puns were over, and you actually started talking. When it was over, it was already night time. 

You really liked this tall skeleton, and you wanted to show him. You got his number, then gave him a quick smooch on his cheek before smiling at him, then leaving. He looked extremely flustered, like he wasn’t expecting that. He rubbed his cheek as you went home.

Later, he asked you out to another date, this time to a fancy restaurant. You put on your best outfit, then met up with him. He wasn’t wearing a full on suit, but he was wearing a button up (the button up had little bones on it) with a tie. Damn he looked good in a tie.

After your date, you kissed him, but on his teeth. He kissed you back. You didn’t break the kiss for a while. He was the first to do so. “You uh... wanna go back to my place?” He asked. You nodded.

‘His place’ was an apartment. You didn’t even get inside before starting to kiss him again. He kissed back, but then laughed. “Let’s go inside first, okay?” He chuckled, then unlocked the door. 

You went inside. It was relatively small, but nice. There was only one room, which made you think he lived alone. Once inside, he locked the door, then came and kissed you again. 

You added tongue, and he added his back. He gently pushed you against the wall, with one of his hands holding yours against it. You were pinned, but you didn’t mind. He wasn’t much taller than you, but it was just enough to be hot as fuck.

He stopped the kiss then cleared his throat. “You uh... wanna bone?” Then he winked at you. You startled just a bit. “Uh...” Stretch shook his head. “You don’t have to if you don’t want.” Then he smiled.

“I uh, do. It’s just... one thing.” You said a bit sheepishly. He lifted one of his brows, as if silently asking you what. “I’m uh... a v-virgin.” You explained.

He let out a deep chuckle, then put his mouth to your ear. “I can... I can work with that.” He said in a low timbre, then smirked. Oh god he was so hot.

He gently started teasing at your neck with his teeth, eliciting a whine from you. Then he stopped. “How do you feel about hickeys?” He asked. “T-they’re uh... they’re f-fine.” You replied, having a bit of a hard time talking after he was doing _that_.

“Fine isn’t yes. No hickeys then.” He finalized. “How do you even give hickeys? You don’t have lips.” You inquired. He chuckled, before giving you a deep kiss. “I kiss just fine, don’t I? I have my ways.”

He kissed you deeply again. “Any requests?” He asked innocently. You looked a bit confused for a sec, before realizing what he meant. “I- uh... um.” You stuttered.

He looked at you patiently. “I like... uh... p-praise....” You said, the last part kinda quiet. “Oh, really? Hmm.” He chuckled. “And.... uh... biting.” His brows raised a bit. 

He smirked. “I’ll make this great for you, honey bunches.” He said, before leaning down to your neck. He bit down, not hard enough to hurt, but definitely enough to leave a mark. He looked up at you as he did so, judging your reaction. You let out a little whine, and leaned into him.

“You look great like this, babe. Give me some more?” He said before kissing you again. He gently unbuttoned your shirt, before taking off your bra.

He leaned down and licked one of your nipples. “Mm...” you gently mumbled, as he starting rolling the other between his fingers. He nibbled just a bit, making your breathing heavy.

Stretch gently laid you down on his bed before taking rummaging through his bedside table. You looked up at him with half lidded eyes. Finally he found what he was looking for, a bit of lube. 

“O-oh you bring so m-much people back that you need lube constantly?” You teased. “Perhaps. But all I want right now is you.” He breathed as he pulled down your pants.

He gently ran his fingers down your thighs, occasionally leaving a little nibble, causing your breathing to get faster. He licked a trail before stopping at the one thing between him and your pussy.

He gently pulled down your underwear before adding a bit of lube to his fingers. He moved them down to your clit, and gently rubbed. Your back arched at the touch, making you let out a little whine.

He leaned over and licked it. You would have moaned if you hadn’t put your arm in your mouth in time. “Oh honey bunches, you don’t need to be quiet. The neighbors already hate me.” He winked, before going back down on you.

He licked around your clit before licking at your slit. You let out a little whine and a quiet moan. “You taste so good, baby.” He said, his voice causing a vibration on your cunt. At that you let out another whine.

He added more lube to his fingers before slipping one in. You gasped at the feeling. He curled his finger, looking for your g spot. Goddamn those fingers were long... and that tongue was divine.

Finally he touched your spot and you moaned. He chuckled into your pussy before licking at your clit and fingering you some more. He slid in a second finger and started scissoring, while still hitting the holy grail.

You squirmed under his touch, feeling amazing. “S.. stretch.. mm...” you barely got out, trying to do something other than sit there. He looked up at you after you said that, still licking and fingering. One of his eye lights was barely glowing an orange color. 

“The expression on your face is so hot, babe.” He praised, reveling in the reaction he got from it. You broke eye contact, feeling too much stimulation to look down to see what was causing it. He let out a little chuckle.

His actions sped up until you were a moaning mess, until you finally came with a wail. He gave you a moment before grabbing a condom from his dresser. You could see his hard on pressing against his pants, gently glowing.

“Like what you see?” He teased as he smirked, then tore the condom open with his teeth. “Look what you did to me, honey bunches.” He zipped down his pants, before taking them all the way off.

The glowing was more intense now, and you could physically see it through his underwear. Finally he pulled those down, revealing his member. Not too large, but definitely enough.

“You’ve got me nice and hard already. Such a good ~~girl/boy/pet~~.” The praise made you whine a bit. He rolled the condom on, watching you as you stared.

He came over to the edge of the bed, and rubbed some lube on his cock. “Ready?” He looked up at you, asking before proceeding. You nodded, bracing yourself for the pain everyone always said happened on your first time.

He gently and slowly pushed in. But there was no pain, just a bit of discomfort. “H-holy shit...” you mumbled, trying to adjust. “Let me know when I can move, okay honey bunches?” He said patiently, as if he wasn’t already hilt deep in you.

After a sec, the discomfort had ceased, and you nodded your head. He pulled out just as slowly as he had gone in, before pushing back in, eventually upping the pace.

His cock filling you felt way more divine than you could have imagined. But his speed wasn’t enough. “S.. stretch, please-“ you whined. He took the gist and sped up more.

Finally, you got the stimulation you wanted. He was clearly trying to go easy on you, to not hurt you, but he was still pounding you enough to shift the bed.

You wrapped your legs around his back as he held your waist, adding more friction. “Shit, babe. You... you feel so good for me. You’re so good, aren’t you?” He said to you, growling a bit.

“S..s..” you tried to say his name, but only succeeded in moaning. At this point his breath was heavy, and he was making just small little moans.

He leaned down and bit down on your shoulder, still keeping up the pace. At this point it seemed like he was going as fast as he could, which damn... took your breath away.

Soon enough, you had reached the edge, letting out a big moan. But apparently he was determined to give you a bit more, as he kept going. It was a bit too much, but in all the right ways.

At this point you could hardly breathe, and he couldn’t either. Finally, you came once more, tightening around him, causing him to reach his limit as well. He gently slowed down before removing himself.

He tossed the condom in the trash before flopping himself face first onto the bed. In spite of what just happened, you laughed. “Holy shit,” he said, his voice muffled, which made you laugh harder.

Finally, he looked at you from his position. He waggled his eyebrows in a very comedic way. You snorted before pushing his face away from you with your hand. 

Behind it he asked “Was it good?” You took your hand away, and behind he was looking at you with a serious face. “Holy fuck, dude.” Is all you could respond with, which was apparently enough for him, making him laugh.

He kissed you deeply. He stopped for a moment and asked, “You wanna take a shower?” You shook your head. “Tomorrow. I’m... bone tired.” You said, finger gunning and winking at him. He cracked up, before settling down to bed with you. Soon enough, you were both asleep, practically dreamless.


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch’s moving into a new house, and you help him out. Then you take a shower together, and things get heated (not just from the water).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch is the kind of guy to love flirting and have everything together, but as soon as his s/o catches him off guard, he’s a flustered mess. You’ll see that later, lol

You just barely got home from work before getting a text from your boyfriend, Stretch. You guys had been dating for a few weeks now. You looked at the text.  
_Stretch: You home, babe?  
Me: Yeah, just got home from work  
Stretch: Could you help me with somethin’?  
Me: Ye?  
Stretch: I’m moving into a new house and I need someone’s help  
Me: Sure, why not  
Me: You better buy me pizza tho  
Stretch: It’s a deal  
_

Suddenly you saw him turn the corner. You startled a bit, dropping your phone. Good thing you got the expensive case. He chuckled at you, “Sorry for scaring you.” You laughed back, picked up your phone, then went and kissed him on the teeth. 

“We goin’ to the apartment first or the new house?” You asked. “Well, we need to get the boxes, don’t we?” He replied. He held your hand then you guys appeared in the hallway outside of his apartment.

He unlocked the door, letting you inside. All of his things were already packed. “I got a truck downstairs for the stuff.” He mentioned, then grabbed a box. You grabbed one as well. 

After an hour or two of bringing all of his stuff to the truck, you guys were all done. Well, with the apartment, at least. Stretch went to give the landlord his key, then hopped into the driver’s side of the truck. 

You got into the other side, and he started driving. You guys made small talk, just passing time as you drove. Finally, you came to a really nice neighborhood, and stopped in front of a pretty big house.

“Holy shit,” You quietly exclaimed. “You’re living here??” He nodded, then parked the truck in the driveway. You both got out. “I thought you worked at a bakery? How did you afford this?” You asked. “A, uh, friend payed for it,” He embarrassedly replied. “She heard I was living in a apartment and then insisted on paying for a house.” He rubbed the back of his head. 

”Oh, you got yourself a sugar mommy!” You teased, laughing. “N-no, no! No. Just a friend.” He reassured. “I don’t mind. Did you send her nudes?” You continued to tease. “Oh, absolutely not. She’s uh, actually... Toriel, the queen of the monsters?” He explained. That shut you up. “Huh. Okay.” It was his turn to laugh at your expression.

You guys spent a while bringing all the boxes inside. Stretch took a break to order pizza, and you guys unpacked each box while waiting for it arrive.

When it arrived, you took a break to eat it, then got back to work. After another hour or two, you were all done. You wiped the sweat off of your forehead.

"Man, I could really use a shower." You groaned. "Me too." Stretch replied, then sighed. “Should I go first, or should you?” You asked him. Without a beat he said “Why not together?” 

You blushed a bit. “Uh.. sure. More efficient that way, huh?” He nodded before grabbing your hand and twirling you. You laughed, before he pulled you to the master bath. 

When you got in and he locked the door, you started undressing. When you were done, you turned around to look at him. He was looking at you with half lidded eyes, fully naked.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” He said under his breath, continuing to stare. You turned bright red. “H-h... how long have you been staring at me???” You asked. “Eh, doesn’t matter.” He replied, looking away a bit, knocking himself out of his stupor. You took a moment to compose yourself before starting the water.

“Damn, this is a huge shower.” You said, testing the water with your hand. “Yup, perfect for two. The old lady really knows how to pick houses, apparently.” He said, hands behind his head with his elbows raised.

“Does she know you’re dating someone?” You said, looking up at him. “Uh... I dunno. I don’t think so.” He said, a quick reply. You noticed again that he was staring. You blushed then quickly turned away.

“H-how.. hot do you like it??” You said hurriedly. “Oh, very. I love it hot.” He said in a deep sultry voice. God, that voice went straight to down under. Finally, the temperature was good enough, and you hopped in. He grabbed your hand and came in the water as well. 

Temporarily distracted from your naked body, he grabbed shampoo and scrubbed it through your hair. You giggled. “Why do you have shampoo?” “For you, honey bunches, obviously.” You giggled again.

You kinda leaned into his hands. “Mm...” you gently hummed. He chuckled. You grabbed some body wash to start washing him, starting with the shoulders, moving down. You... stopped before the pelvis, laughing at yourself nervously.

He had closed your eyes as you were scrubbing his bones, but looked down at you when you stopped. He raised one eyebrow at how flustered you were, and chuckled once more. 

“What’s wrong, babe? You’re looking a bit rattled.” He asked, ending with a pun. You punched him gently on the shoulder. He laughed, then said, “Okay, your turn.” 

He grabbed some soap as well and started washing you. For the most part he avoided the most sensitive bits. But he suddenly grasped both of your ass cheeks and lowered his face down into the crook of your neck.

You let out a small surprised whine, slightly pinned to the wall. “Hmm. You know what would be a good way to really make this my home?” He said, gently biting your collarbone. You whined once more.

He waited a few seconds, listening to your fast breathing, then chuckled, skipping ahead of the bone pun he obviously wanted to say. “You seem to get the gist, don’t you? How about it?” He asked for permission in a low voice. You nodded, looking up at him with a faint smile. He smiled back.

He reached his hand out of the shower and into the closest drawer of the bathroom’s counter. He rummaged around a bit before pulling out lube.

You laughed. “What is it with you and grabbing lube from random places?” He didn’t hear you, or at least pretended not to, squirting some onto his fingers. “Wait...” You said quietly. He looked down at you, a bit concerned. “You planned this, didn’t you?!” You accused.

He blushed bright orange and squeezed the lube a bit too hard, getting it all over his hand. “You called me over and didn’t ask anyone else to help, then asked me to take a shower with you. You planned this.”

“I- uh. Um.” He stammered, wiping some of the lube off on his thigh bone. “Maybe??” He said in a high pitched voice. You laughed at his embarrassment from being called out.

“You could have just asked.” You said, kissing him on the teeth. He cleared his throat, then shrugged. His face was no longer bright orange, but you stood there smirking at him with your back against the wall.

“Well, we could sit here wasting water talking about it,” He said, one eye closed while looking at you. “Or...” He pushed you (gently) against the wall again, with his hands against it, near your shoulders. He leaned down near your ear, and whispered in a low growl, “I could spend all of that time fuckin’ you into a pretty mess against the wall.” You moaned quietly in response. 

“So, which will it be?” He said, gently biting at your neck. “Mm... stretch, please...” You replied, trying to find the words. He gently pressed his thumb to your clit, and positioned his index finger against your entrance, gently playing with the slit.

“Please what, love? I can’t know what you want if you don’t tell me.” He goaded, teasing you a bit. “Y-you... asshole...” you breathily said, not really meaning it. He chuckled. “Oh, asshole, hmm?” He said, before slipping his index finger in your entrance. You whined. “Would an asshole do this, honey bunches?” He growled into your ear.

He slowly started to circle your clit, and curling his finger towards your g-spot. “Stretch.. stretch please...” you moaned. “Hmm? Yes?” He said, adding another finger. “Please... please fuck me..” you finally spat out, knowing what he really wanted you to say. “Oh, why didn’t you say so?” He chuckled, before moving down to lick at your nipple.

He picked up the pace of his fingering, as well as the rubbing of your clit. He added a third finger, making you moan again. He timed his licking in tune with his fingers. You moaned, arching your back, almost there. He leaned further down and started licking at your clit, making you moan louder. 

Finally you came, eliciting a whine then a moan from you. He licked his teeth, grinning at you. At some point his glowing member had appeared, and he prepared it by rolling a condom on. 

“Ready?” He said, gently rubbing his cock against your slit. You nodded, wanting more. Wanting him. He pushed himself in, all the way to the hilt. Your mouth opened, gasping for air, trying to adjust. He gave you a second. You nodded, glancing at his face, letting him know it was okay to move.

He started to slowly move in and out, ramming you a bit into the wall. You wrapped your legs around his waist, to help give him more room to thrust. And thrust he did, quickly picking up the pace. It wasn’t too comfortable to be against the cold wall, but who cares when you’re being fucked within an inch of your life?

You could feel his cock hit your g-spot with every thrust, making you moan. He bit down on your collarbone, causing you to be louder. 

Each thrust had force, with him slightly moving upwards at the end of it. He quickly pulled out, then the cycle repeated. “S...str...” You tried to get out his name, wanting to be as good for him as he was for you. 

He groaned against your neck. “You feel so good, babe, holy shit...” he moaned into your ear. You moaned louder in reply.

So close. You were so close, just a little more. Somehow he got faster. Then he reached one of his hands down to your clit once more and started rubbing.

After one of his thrusts was timed exactly right with a circle of his finger, you were pushed over the edge for the second time. You came with a huge moan, involuntarily tightening yourself around him.

He kept thrusting, looking to give you more pleasure. He seemed on the edge, but was determined to do what he promised. Your breathing was in tandem with his fingering your clit and his thrusting, before you came once more, your walls clenching a second time.

At this he finally came, growling as he did, and slowed his thrusting down until it came to a stop. He pulled himself out gently, then kissed you on the bite marks he made.

You kissed him on the teeth, adding a bit of tongue. He chuckled, making out with you back. He took the condom off, tied it, then tossed it. But he missed, and it bounced a bit off the floor.

You snorted at his failure, stopping the kiss. He looked a bit embarrassed, then laughed. “You think we’re clean enough, babe?” He said, turning back to you.

You nodded before kissing him once more. “Let’s go to bed, asshole.” You replied, jokingly. He snorted at you, amused, before picking you up in a bridal carry to bring you to the bedroom.

You both got dressed then snuggled up for the first night in a new home.


	3. Sometimes You Just Need a Bit of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You move in with Stretch, meet his friends/family, and live happily ever after. Until he doesn’t get out of bed one morning. (Don’t worry, he’s not dead)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can’t write a fic without angst, can I? Sorry y’all

Stretch looked at you while you were eating spaghetti, seeming a bit sheepish, which was rare. You had been together for a month or two now, and you were on a weekly date together.

He cleared his throat. “I uh,” he laughed nervously. “Was wondering something.” You cocked an eyebrow. “Yes?” You encouraged. He sighed, working up the courage to apparently ask you something important.

“Would you... like to move in with me?” He said, not looking you in the eyes. You grabbed his hand from across the table, which made him make eye contact with you. 

“I would love to.” You replied, smiling. He smiled back, looking extremely happy. You finished your food together, laughing and making jokes the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later, you had unpacked all of your stuff into his house. Or rather, _your_ house. He looked at himself in the mirror, nervous once more. He had invited his brother and his friends over to meet you.

“Am I really that bad, that you have to be so worried?” You teased. He quickly looked away from the mirror and at you, shocked that you would put yourself down like that. You raised your hands in mock surrender. “I was joking,” you laughed.

He sighed. “I shouldn’t be this anxious, they’re gonna love you, but... I dunno. Anxiety’s a bitch.” You nodded in understanding, “I get that. But it’s not really nice to call people names.” He chuckled at your joke.

There was a knock at the door. He straightened himself out before opening the door. He was rapidly tackled and hugged by someone. A small human child, wearing a striped green and yellow shirt. 

“I can’t believe you haven’t let me see you for so long! Next time I’ll come over and force you to hang out with me!” They pouted. He laughed. “Sorry, Chara.” They let go and crossed their arms, before looking over at you.

Suddenly they appeared shy, hiding behind Stretch’s long legs. Another person came in, giving him a deep hug as well. Another skeleton, wearing a bright blue bandana. Must be his brother. 

Just like the small human, he looked over at you. “Oh!! You must be the awesome person my brother is always talking about!!!” He came over and enthusiastically shook your hand.

“I’ve been dying to meet you! Especially with how much he talks about you.” He said without pause. Stretch blushed profusely, looking away from you.

He cleared his throat. “Sans, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Sans, my brother.” He said, introducing you two. “And uh.. this little one,” he said, pointing down at the other human in the house. “Is Chara. They’re a bit shy.” 

Chara stared at you. You smiled and waved, which made them hide behind Stretch’s pants again. In came another person, this time... a robot? He wore a cap on backwards as he strolled into the house, winking at you. 

Stretch mouthed something at him, most likely something threatening, because the robot hurriedly walked over to Sans. “This is Sans’s boyfriend Napstaton.” Stretch introduced. You nodded at Napstaton, and he nodded back.

Suddenly someone _actually_ tackled Stretch. They hit the floor, knocking the wind out of him. The monster (a buff lizard looking one) got up off of him. “You’re losing your reflexes! You’re gonna need to go training with me sometime soon.” She said, dusting herself off.

Another monster ran in, her red hair in a bun. “Alphys!!! We don’t tackle people in greeting! I thought I told you that!” She said worriedly, looking down at Stretch. “Are you alright?” He gave the fish monster a thumbs up, still out of breath.

Chara started laughing their ass off, finding the whole situation hilarious. Alphys pulled Stretch off of the floor. “Get up, lazybones.” She laughed heartily. He brushed his sweatshirt off.

Alphys came over to you and gave you a very firm handshake. “Hi. Nice to meet ya’. I’m Alphys. And this,” She pointed with her thumb behind her towards the fish monster, who was currently checking over Stretch to make sure he was alright. “Is my gorgeous girlfriend Undyne.” She enunciated the word gorgeous, making Undyne blush.

One more monster came in. He was quite tall (even taller than Stretch, which was saying something), with large horns. “Hello, everyone.” He said, before clapping Stretch on the shoulder with his hand and smiling at him. Stretch smiled back, before the large monster came over to you to shake your hand.

“I’m Asgore. And you must be Y/N. Stretch loves to talk about you.” He said, his eyes glimmering with kindness. Stretch blushed even more, before exclaiming, “Do I need to kick you guys out???” Asgore laughed.

“Do you really want me to go? I’m sure you could use some alone time with your significant other.” He said, winking at Stretch playfully. The tall skeleton in question closed the hood on his face using the strings to hide himself, then plopped on the floor and promptly started screaming into his shirt.

You all laughed at that, before starting up a conversation. Eventually he composed himself, got up slowly, and held your hand. He leaned his head on your shoulder, smiling gently.

You all ate the dinner that Sans had prepared you guys (it was some very delicious tacos), and then had dessert that Stretch had made. Chocolate cake. Chara’s eyes sparkled in delight as they laid eyes on it. They reached their hand to grab a chunk, before Asgore quickly moved it out of reach.

They pouted, then waited their turn like everyone else. While you guys ate it seemed like the others used every chance they got to embarrass your boyfriend. It was really endearing. 

At the end of the night, they all said goodbye and went home. Sans gave him one last hug, and you as well. You hugged him back. And then they were gone.

Stretch sighed. “I’m sorry for them,” he said. “Don’t be. They’re lovely.” You reassured, gently kissing him on the teeth. “You’re very cute when you’re flustered,” you added, making him blush once more.

You both laid in bed, talking a bit before drifting off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, you woke with a big stretch (no pun intended). You got up and got yourself dressed, then made some coffee. Then you saw a note on the counter. _Papyrus loves these: honey cakes!_ The note had a recipe for honey cakes, apparently similar to pancakes. It was signed _Sincerely, the Magnificant Sans!_ , with a few smiley faces at the end.

You set to work cooking it, and finished the breakfast around lunch time. Hmm. Stretch is usually up by now. That’s odd. You went to your shared bedroom, leaving the honey cakes out for a moment.

“Babe?” You asked, gently shaking him. He groaned. “I made breakfast.” You said. He curled up in a ball, but didn’t respond. “Stretch?” You said, a bit concerned. “I’ll... I’ll come in a bit...” he said, still in a ball. 

You left the room, to go eat some honey cakes. He still didn’t come out of the room. You put them in the fridge. He was in the same position as before. “Stretch. You’re worrying me.” You said, gently shaking him again.

“You.. don’t worry about me. I’m good. Just. Leave me here. I don’t...” he mumbled to himself something too quiet for you to hear. You sat down next to him, then kissed him on the cheekbone.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, patiently. “Nothing.” He replied quickly. “Are you sure?” You pushed. “I said nothing.” He replied, before sinking back into the bed. You sighed, then stood up again.

Before you left the room, you saw Stretch’s phone. You quietly grabbed it before hurriedly leaving. You closed the door behind you, then went to the living room.

His phone didn’t have a password. You went to his contacts and called his brother. Sans picked up quickly. “Hi brother!!!!! You don’t usually call me!!! How are you?” He asked excitedly. 

“Uh, Sans? This is Y/N.” You shut him down quickly, with a serious tone of voice. “Hi Y/N! Did you get my honey cake recipe?” He asked, not noticing the way you were talking.

“Yes, I got it. But... that’s besides the point. Uh... Stretch isn’t getting out of bed. I don’t know why, he wouldn’t tell me. I didn’t know what to do, so I called you.” You said in a hushed tone. He was quiet for a second. “Uh. I’ll be over in a little.” He said, before hanging up.

You sat down on the couch feeling like garbage. Finally, there was a knock on the door. You opened it up, and there Sans was. “Hi. I came as soon as I could,” he said, giving you a hug.

“Do you know what’s wrong with him?” You said, very concerned. He sighed. “Yeah. Uh... brother, he struggles with, uh... actually, it’s not my place to tell you. Just let me go get the lazybones up so you can talk.” He said, smiling sadly.

He went to the door to the bedroom. You followed him over. Then he went in quickly and yelled, “Brother!” Before bouncing over to the bed. You chuckled a bit. “It’s time to get up! There’s so many things to do today!” He said excitedly.

Stretch sat up rigidly, with one of his eyelights glowing orange. He looked at Sans. “Wh. What? Oh. Oh no. No no! No!” He said, starting to cry. Sans stopped. “What?”

Stretch curled into a ball, starting to hyperventilate. “They... they promised me. They promised me. And now I have to start all over.” You realized that he wasn’t in the right state of mind, he might not even know where he was.

You quickly went over to the bed, grabbed his hand and started talking to him. “Baby, it’s all right. I’m here. You’re safe.” He didn’t seem to respond. “Breathe with me, okay? Breathe. In.” You let in a big breath. “Out.” You said letting it go.

He did the same shakily. Together you breathed, until he stopped hyperventilating. Sans looked at the two of you, shook. “Stretch. Look at me.” You said, tugging a bit at his hand. He shook his head.

“Stretch. Look. At. Me.” You said firmly. Finally he looked up, his eye sockets full of tears. As soon as he saw your face he stopped. The tears stopped flowing, and he rubbed his face with his sleeve. “Y/N?” He said, relieved.

You nodded, kissing him gently on the forehead. “You’re safe, baby.” You reassured. Sans looked on guiltily. “I thought... I thought.” Stretch tried to explain, but you shushed him, kissing him again. 

“I guess... I’ll go now. Sorry brother.” Sans apologized. But before he could leave, Stretch stopped him. “Wait, no, Sans. Sans. I’m sorry. I... it’s my fault, not yours.” He sighed, putting his face in his hands.

Sans came over and plopped himself back on the bed. Stretch talked through his hands. “I... shouldn’t have stopped my meds. I’m sorry.” He said, apologizing to Sans. “You don’t need to apologize to me, Pap-“ he stopped before glancing at you, then continued. “Stretch. It’s your own decision.”

“But I hurt you! And Y/N!” He said, lowering his hands. “I’m fine, brother. Nothing the Magnificent Sans can’t deal with. But you need to have a talk with your s/o. I’m going to leave you guys now, okay?” Sans said, before hugging Stretch, then leaving.

Stretch sighed, then looked at you. “I’m... sorry to have worried you. I uh... I’ve always.. had problems with being sad. And depressed, and anxious and all the fucked up things I could be. Until I got to the surface, found a doctor, and they helped me. But... I was doing so well, that I thought I should try to... not take my medication to see if I would be better. I’m... I’m not better. I’m sorry,” he said, covering his face.

You grabbed one of his hands then smiled at him. “You don’t need to be sorry. It’s okay. You’re okay now.” He nodded, then squeezed your hand. “Thanks... for calling Sans. Even if... he gave me a panic attack, I think I needed his help.” You nodded.

“I’m just... so tired. It’s hard to get the motivation to even get out of bed.” He said, sighing. You nodded. “Well, I made you breakfast. Does that give you motivation?” You asked. 

He quietly laughed. “A little. What did you make?” He asked, just a bit more perky. “Uh, Sans left me a recipe last night for honey cakes. So I made them.” That made Stretch look happy, at least for a moment.

He got up, then stretched. (Once again, no pun intended.) “all right, honey cakes, let’s go eat some honey cakes.” He said, bonking his face to your forehead in a mock kiss. You laughed a bit, then grabbed his hand and steered you two to the kitchen.

He ate your home made breakfast gladly, smothering them in extra honey. You laughed, then teased him gently, “You really like honey, huh?” 

He nodded. “I uh.. used to drink it by the bottle. Sans made me stop cuz it wasn’t healthy for me. It was probably a coping mechanism of sorts.” He said, shoveling more food in his mouth. Now that you think about it, he didn’t seem to eat much during dinner last night.

“Is there anything else I should know about your mysterious past?” You winked at him. He chuckled. “Uh, not much. I used to smoke a ton. Coping mechanisms again. Skeletons don’t have lungs, so it’s not as bad for me as humans, but still not great. That’s a habit I don’t miss,” He replied.

You nodded, happy to listen to him. You knew his family, just not his past, which was odd. Now you think you knew why. If you were depressed out of your mind, you wouldn’t want to share your past either.

He finished up his breakfast, then got up and took another stretch. (These accidental puns are getting ridiculous at this point.) “I’m, uh. Gonna go back to bed.” He said. You shook your head. “Going back to bed isn’t going to help you feel better.” You said, trying to convince him.

He sighed and pinched his nose bridge. “What do you want me to do then?” He asked, looking down at you, a bit annoyed. “Let’s take a shower.” You said helpfully.

He shook his head. “As much as I’d love to, not really feeling up to it.” He said, shutting down your idea. You blushed. “N-not that kind! Just.. just a normal shower.” You explained, flustered.

He shrugged. “Eh, sure.” You guys went to the bathroom together, and took your shower. You made sure to pay extra attention to getting him clean. He turned away from you so that you could his back.

But then you noticed. How had you not noticed it before? There were scars. “Stretch?” You asked worriedly. “Hmm?” He hummed in response. “W-what are these?” You said, running your fingers along the largest one.

No wonder you hadn’t seen them before, they’re extremely faded, only scratches at this point. He stood up straight suddenly, then turned around. “Uh.. nothing.” He said, putting on a fake smile.

You gave him a look. He sighed. “Nothing... you need to worry about. A long time ago. I barely even remember what happened.” You looked up at him, concerned. “Are you sure?” You asked.

He nodded. “Okay.” You said, giving him a hug. He hugged you back, and relaxed once more. You guys finished washing, then got out and got dressed.

You decided to have a movie marathon for the rest of the day, since neither of you had work. You leaned your head on his shoulder at the end of the day, half asleep. Stretch got up off the couch. You whined at the loss of his warmth.

He chuckled, then picked you up and brought you to his room. He grabbed a pill bottle from somewhere and took his meds. Then he laid down in bed and spooned you. Soon enough you both drifted off to sleep, hopefully to a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slams table* angst, angst, angst! And fluff ;)


End file.
